<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa and the Grinch Are Holding Hands by vulcanarmr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295016">Santa and the Grinch Are Holding Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanarmr/pseuds/vulcanarmr'>vulcanarmr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also Slow Burn, Alternate Universe - Human, But here you go, Castiel (Supernatural) as Santa Claus, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Holding Hands, Christmas Fluff, Double Drabble, Feelings Realization, Human Castiel (Supernatural), I never write fluff, It's Christmas after all, M/M, Mall Santa Claus, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Pining, The Grinch - Freeform, dean dressed as the grinch, he/they castiel, idk how to tag this, it's been almost two years ya know, kind of, these tags omg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanarmr/pseuds/vulcanarmr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has worked at the perfume shop in the mall for twenty six months. The man, Dean, who works at the clothing shop across from them has been there for has been there for twenty of them. This is the first time Castiel has seen Dean dressed up as the Grinch for Christmas, though. Which is slightly hilarious, because Castiel is dressed as Santa for the first time since he's worked here as well.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Or, Cas has been crushing on Dean for a while but doesn't really realize it until they both look ridiculous on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santa and the Grinch Are Holding Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this concept started out as a joke that my friend made, but quickly turned into this thing that i actually really adored writing skdfjlksdf enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The constant waves of customers flooding into shops in search of last minute gifts leads to the mall being crowded and very loud. And yet, despite distractions, the task to greet people, and the extremely itchy, fake beard against Castiel’s face, all they can look at is Dean from across the hall, his face covered in green facepaint. Castiel finds themself wondering how he can look so good, even with bushy fake eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s currently adding more ornaments on the already full tree. Castiel notices a hole in his green tights near the ankle. He has half a mind to walk over and point it out, just to have a chance to talk to him. They’ve talked a few times in the two years they’ve worked here, but not as often as Castiel would like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An ornament falls to the ground, and Castiel, on instinct, moves to pick it up as it rolls towards the middle of the busy hall. He doesn’t notice Dean moving as well, and as he reaches for it, Dean’s hand brushes against his. He looks up into green eyes. They both smile. Somewhere, a child speaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, mommy, Santa and the Grinch are holding hands!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you like that short little drabble!! leave a comment if you did, and maybe go check out some of my other things &lt;3</p><p>have a lovely day/night!! happy holidays!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>